Farm Life
by lita-herondale
Summary: With her humongous family and her having no social life, you would expect Clary to have a lonely life. But, when a college student named Jace comes to study life on the farm, she finds herself thinking of how Jace's lips would taste on hers. Sadly, she thinks he's a cocky guy- but she doesn't understand where he comes from, and why he acts the way he does. Will love spark? (OOC)


_**A/N: No shadowhunter world in this! Thanks!**_

**Chapter One:**

"Just, try to be nice, Clary." my mom pleaded.

I laughed. Be nice? To some student studying life on a farm? It's basically saying people that live on farms are "special" and need to be "studied". Nothing that special here!

"What's his name anyway?" I asked my mom.

"I think it was… Clace? Trace? Jace? I'll go check." she said hurrying to the desk to find that one folder she uses for everything.

"No, mom, it's fine. He's coming right now anyway."

"He is? Oh, my! Clary, dress more nicely!"

"What's wrong with what I'm dressed in?"

I look down. I'm wearing a plaid red, blue, and white tube top with some blue jeans. I have some brown combat boots, and my red, fiery hair is in a ponytail. My mom made me paint my nails, so their just a plain white. I like wearing lipstick, so I put on some pink lipstick. And I didn't really do anything with my eyes but put some mascara on. I think I looked fine. (To see the outfit Clary wore, go on my profile and find my story Farm Life).

"Mom, I'm not changing for Clace, I mean Jace. Ok?"

"Fine, but _be nice_!"

"Won't promise anything." I smirked and walked out the house to the road, where Trace is supposed to be.

**(LINE BREAK)**

My whole family walks down to the road, greeting Flace happily and grinning. I haven't even seen him yet. I'm behind all of my family, which is a lot of people.

I think Glace will be some nerdy 20 year old guy that has no friends. Why else would he be spending 2 months at a farm investigating how we get our chicken's eggs?

"Mom, get out of the way, I want to see-"

I get cut off when I see the most beautiful guy I've ever seen.

Long blonde hair, golden hair, wearing all black, with sparkling golden eyes like the sun. He's actually wearing all black- a leather jacket, with leather pants and basically everything leather. He literally radiates as he walks out of the taxi down to us. He has tattoo swirl-like things on his arms, that only city-boys have. He looks like the nastiest person in personality type wise I have ever seen- so this makes me hate this even more.

Right when I see him, I see how arrogant and cocky he is. Even if he is really hot.

"Hello, Jace!" my mom comes up to him and shakes his hand.

"Hi, Ms. Fray, good to meet you." he gives a lop-sided troublemaker smile and looks at my cousin, Isabelle. She actually reddens up, and she never reds for any guy.

Flace probably doesn't see me, right? I'm behind my entire family- Alec, Isabelle, Max, Tessa, and Jem, my cousins- My mom, Ms. Fray, and my dad, Luke- my best friend, Simon- and my brother, Jonathan. **(A/N: Jonathan is not evil. Jonathan isn't really Sebastian. He is good and this isn't the shadowhunter world. Also, Valentine isn't around.)**

"Well, Jace, I would like you to meet the family- There's the cousins standing over there," and points to all my cousins, "Me and the mom over here," he points to himself and my mom, "Simon, Clary's best friend", he says pointing to Simon, "Jonathan, the brother" pointing to Jonathan, "And last but not least, Clary, the sister." he says pointing to me, and Jace smirks and winks at me. My face gets redder than a tomato. My parents didn't see, but Jonathan and Simon did, and they looked really angry.

I understand why Jonathan looked angry, but why did Simon?

"Cool. Thanks for letting me stay." Jace says, still looking at me.

Why am I blushing?

"No problem, kid. Now, have you ever had farm barbeque? Best you'll ever taste in your life." my dad says, walking back to the barn.

Isabelle comes over to me, points to Jace and mouths, "He's hot!"

I roll my eyes and mouth, "Get over yourself."

She laughs and goes to Tessa, who's in a deep conversation with Jem.

She says something to Tessa in her ear, and she laughs and mouths to me, "Go get him, tiger!" And Jem growls, moving his hand like a lion, and I just run over to Max and start talking about comic books, to avoid the humiliation caused by my idiotic cousins.

I hope Jace didn't see any of that...

_**(LINE BREAK)**_

I love to sit down and draw the chickens.

Okay, let me rephrase that-

I love to sit down and draw the scenery while I'm supposed to be feeding the chickens.

My farm is in the middle of no where, and the trees dance to the summer music while the animals start waltzing out of their dens to the outdoors, where the flowers bloom to the sound of piano music, and where the sun shines brightly like polka music.

Right now, I'm drawing the hills that wrap around my small world in Kansas. The start out slowly and low- kind of like the beginning of of a tape measure. It starts of at one and just keeps going higher and taller until you can't spin any more. At this time, the sun is perfectly placed from the bottom of the sky to the top. I say the top because it keeps going and going and going but our human eyes aren't able to comprehend what beauty and space the sky can hold.

These are usually my mornings… I think more deeply out here than in the shower. And that's something to brag about.

But what if chickens actually have their own worlds? What if what we think is like an animal in their minds, and what they think is what we think in our minds? But only to them? It would be different which every different animal of course- dolphins think they're more superior, while anteaters may believe they are, and yellow spotted tree frogs beg to differ. It's so weird how we know everything that we need to know- yet we don't know everything.

And while I'm thinking all this, my arm automatically moves across the paper in lightning speed, trying to get all the corners edged and smoothed while trying to have everything be perfect. This day has been perfect. I love it. I love Thursdays.

I love Thursdays so much that I actually sing.

I start humming, "Do I Want to Know," and then after I while I start singing louder and louder until at the end, I'm pretending I'm on the stage in front of 1 million people, and singing my little heart out. And when I'm done, I look down at my drawing, and I see it's perfect.

Mission accomplished.

Now to feed the chickens, which is what I was originally supposed to do.

I reach down to get the chicken feed, when I see Jace standing in the corner of the pen, looking hardly at me, like he's trying to decipher some code.

"Oh.. Um.. Hi?" I say while remembering what I'm wearing- my pajamas. Which is literally a red, ugly Minnie Mouse t-shirt with my hair all tangled, some ugly gray sweatshirt shorts, my glasses, no makeup, and I'm wearing my bunny slippers. **(To see the outfit go on my profile.)**

My_ bunny slippers. _

He walks up to me, smiles his crooked smile, and sits on the hay, still looking at me.

Please stop looking at me… I look like the grinch that stole your eyesight. Please stop…

But he doesn't. He keeps looking, smiling at the same time.

"So, this is how you feed your chickens? Thinking deeply about the scenery, drawing, thinking about chickens, and singing songs from Arctic Monkeys? I'd say this is a good life."

"How did you even know what I was thinking?"

"You said it all out loud, sweet cheeks."

I try to look disgusted, but he called me sweet cheeks. So I look like I'm getting eaten by a zombie _and_ looking disgusted. "And this is what you do at people's houses? Stare at them for who knows how long, creep them out, and then you make fun of them?" I say back, taking my sketchbook and holding it close to my stomach.

"Hey, to be fair, I never said you sing _badly_. But remember, your voice sounds like an angel, while AM has more edge to it." As soon as he said that, he looked like he regretted saying something, and then looked away.

"I don't sing like an angel…"

"Yeah, you do. Really. Try some of Birdy's songs. They fit you more." he says while getting up.

I really feel like I'm walking on water right now, but I won't have city-boy's charms get to me. "Ok, thanks. I have to go inside. Bye." and I scramble away, nearly tripping on my own feet.

While I'm walking out of the pen, I take a look at Jace and he looks kind of… Hurt?

Why would he be hurt? He was just trying to be my friend. He's going to have to live with us for two months… I'm going to have to start dressing nicer. Not for Jace, of course, but for myself. Right?


End file.
